Angel In The Night
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Short fics. First is Angel in The Night then Dawn At My Window and finally the Most Precious Thing. They're all bout Taru and Yaten. R&R por favor.
1. Angel In The Night

Angel: I do not own sm. I don't got a penny so don't sue me. Sage: Will you ever own anything? Angel: Nope Sage: Okay then. On w/ the fic. Angel: That's my line!  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel In The Night  
  
  
  
The moon hung in a perfect sphere that night. I gazed up at it from my window. The stars sparkled from their place in heaven and I felt totally at piece. A sigh drew my attention to the bed. A woman lay there looking as innocent as a newborn babe. She smiled in her sleep, and I wondered what in her dreams made her smile. I walked to the bed and gazed down at her. I felt so blessed she was here, with me.  
  
I'd never had much, ever. My home had been destroyed long ago. And then I had become trapped on the hellhole called earth. Now it felt like heaven. Because she was here. This beautiful woman had saved me from myself. She'd seen me for who I was. Not what I was. She new what was in my heart. And I will always cherish her for being my angel.  
  
Yes my angel. That's what I called her in the darkness of my mind. I had never been one to show much on the outside, always so hard, or so cold. But now, my angel has brought me joy. I am awed that she even came to me. That she could love me. I didn't know her at first, didn't want her to know me. I was scared inside. I'd never let people get close. Then she finally broke me, and I love her for it.  
  
I love her anywise, always will. The first time I heard her say she loved me, I was speechless, and it scared me. No longer was I scared though. Never again. For if I am scared, I will loose her. I crawl into bed and she snuggles up against me. My angel's softness buried in the safety of my arms.  
  
Yes I will protect her, for now and always. I will love her, even after I die. She is mine, I am hers, now and forever. Not even death will us part. I love her, she knows it, and the world knows it. Soon, very soon, the universe will know it. My angel snuggles closer. Her body settled against mine. We are one, perfectly fitting the other. I close my eyes and let sleep take me to a land of beautiful dreams. Here she and I hold one another while we sleep. Morning bring peace to us Night hold us and keep us safe Forever held together A perfect fit forever Balance of life and death Light and dark Ying and yang Together keep us in your arms Till eternity take us away 


	2. Dawn At My Window

Dawn At My Window  
  
  
  
Who is this man that lies next to me? He is handsome and kind. I cannot see why he loves me though. I'm just a shadow of my princess's light. I am small and frail, not as beautiful as the others.  
  
Not Michi with her graceful ways. Not like Mina who has so much love and cheerfulness in her. Not like Amy who is smart and sensitive. Not like Lita who is strong and courageous.  
  
Not like Raye with her inner fire and spirit. Not like Setsuna with her eternal wisdom and ageless eyes. Not like Haruka who is fierce and fast. Not like Serena who is pure and untainted. Not like any other.  
  
I am dark and deadly, silent and shy. I'm more like a flower that has yet to blossom in a garden full of full blooming flowers. So why, over the garden, does he choose the bud? Me? Can there be something about me that is loveable.  
  
All my life I was ridiculed and laughed at. Even after I met Usa, I was still not liked. Ruka-papa is protective, but I can feel her watchful eyes making sure I don't mess up. I love the scouts a lot, but still they do not know me.  
  
And then when I still looked like a child, I saw him, a man with a larger then life attitude and a jerky way of saying things that didn't want to open up to anyone. Even those who he'd known for so long did not truly see into his soul. And then I grew up, and he actually spared me a glance.  
  
No, more then a glance. He gave me his heart. He'd already had mine since forever, but I finally had something that meant the world to me. That could not be taken away.  
  
Now I look over at his soft face. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Silver locks of hair fall over his closed eyes. Green eyes that speak of love when he looks at me and hate when he looks upon his enemies.  
  
His eyes drift open slowly and he looks up at me. Intense. His eyes are so much more then eyes. They peer at my lazily. I feel so alive when he looks at me like that. And I know I'm not alone. Never again, will I be in my silence alone.  
  
  
  
When you look at me that way  
  
I feel light as a feather  
  
You leave me breathless  
  
Warm as the summer wind  
  
I am light  
  
While you are dark  
  
We are one  
  
And walk hand in hand  
  
Stay with me now  
  
And forever more  
  
I need you like  
  
The air that I breath  
  
I'll love you tonight  
  
Until eternity ends  
  
Just hold me now  
  
And keep me warm  
  
You are night  
  
And I am day  
  
Forever more  
  
Just say you'll stay 


	3. The Most Precious Thing

The Most Precious Thing  
  
  
  
I peeked into the bedroom one last time, making sure he was asleep. Sighing I closed it lightly and hurried to the front door. "Sorry, koi, but I have to do this alone." Closing my eyes, I left the safety and warmth of our home.  
  
It was around seven am, and I was tired, sick, and scared. I don't want to be going were I'm going. But I have to. And I can't tell Yaten; he'd worry and say everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't.  
  
I've been getting sick for the last month, and I'm dizzy, tired, and don't feel like myself. It scares me. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just. I don't want to do this alone, but I have to.  
  
Yaten is warm in our beds, dreaming. He's resting and letting peace sink into him finally. He's happy here on earth now, but I can tell he misses Kimonos. I was going to tell him I'd go back with him there, but that was before I was sick. Now I'm not sure what will happen.  
  
If the doctor says. if he says I'm seriously ill, I'm going to run away and not look back. Yaten doesn't need me if I'm going to be weak. He needs someone strong, someone that will be there forever. I'm not sure I'll last that long.  
  
I sighed as I realized I'd worried myself all the way to the hospital. I stared up at the huge building. It looked so scary; I didn't want to go in. But I took a deep breath, and then I stepped in.  
  
It was busy, even for such an early hour. People rushed by me, some glanced up but didn't pay me much mind. I proceeded to the desk, "Hotaru Kou, I'm here for those test."  
  
"One moment please." The woman said. She paged through her book then directed me to an office on the third floor.  
  
Slowly, trying to stretch out my time, I walked to the elevator and pressed 3. The thing made a dinging sound as I arrived at the floor. The doors slid open and I walked down the halls that smelled like medicines, machines, and rubber. The walls were white with nothing to decorate them. They weren't cheerful at all, more bleak then anything else.  
  
I finally arrived at my destination, office 125t. I swung open the door and waltzed in with as much dignity as I could muster up. A man stood looking over some charts. He glanced up, over the rims of his glasses and smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Kou." He stated. "Please have a seat and we'll begin."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It had been five days. That's exactly how long the doctor said I'd have to wait to know. He was supposed to call today. I've been so nervous over the last few days. Yaten, I think, knows something's wrong.  
  
We were both in the living room. He was reading a magazine and I was sprawled in his lay, resting my head on his shoulder. I was savoring the moments until I'd have to run. The phone rung, making us both jump. I wanted to get it, I knew who it was going to be.  
  
Yaten, though, was the one to answer. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, yes. Is Mrs. Kou there?"  
  
"Hold on a moment." Yaten glanced at me and hit speaker phone. I took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mrs. Kou, good news.." I felt like crying. Not bad? "You've nothing wrong with you." Yaten's eyes cut to me with a worried glance.  
  
He mouthed, "What's wrong."  
  
I sighed, I wanted to disappear into the couch and not hear anything. "The tests came back, it's not some deadly disease you thought." Yaten looked ready to die at that statement. He just stared at me in shock. He was mad I hadn't told him. Damn the doctor and koi for being here and now.  
  
"Mrs. Kou, you're pregnant."  
  
"....." I looked shocked at the phone. "I'm what?" I said doubting I heard right.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"...."  
  
Yaten looked startled. In one swift movement I found myself not sitting anymore, but being swung around the room by my laughing husband. He must have gone crazy. Yes that must be it.  
  
"Mrs. Kou, we'd like you to start checking in regularly every month. Have a nice day." The phone went dead, but I couldn't hear. I all I could think of was the mirth and love sparkling in Yaten's eyes. He swung me into his embrace and kissed me passionately. I thought I was dieing from the heat and love radiating from him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctors?" He asked.  
  
"I was scared." I mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Never again, koi. I'm here for you. I love you. And we're going to have a baby!" 


End file.
